The Journey of a Lifetime
by Jacky the Serket
Summary: In the pokemon world, many people see their Pokemon adventure as the journey of the lifetime. We'll be following the adventure of a boy named Mason, given an...unlikely starter by Professor Birch, and this is where his journey starts. If you don't like it, don't read it. Feel free to give ideas; I'm always open to suggestion or criticism. Will be rated T for possible future stuff.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Okay, so, let me explain this. This setting is basically from when I screwed around with Pokemon Emerald and edited the starters, and I wanted to make a Pokemon story, so I thought why not? This setting is going to follow Pokemon Emerald, but I may try to add things from either Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire. Don't expect that to happen too often though considering I don't own the game. Anyways, I'm sorry if the first few chapters are a little rough. I also won't be uploading on a schedule; just when I feel like it. Tell me any ideas you have and how you think I can improve. Alright, enjoy.**

* * *

Littleroot Town is, as the name might give off, a very little town. There is nothing really exciting to note here. There was mostly just trees and more trees. Sometimes wild Pokemon entered the town after getting lost in the forest, but that didn't happen often. Most people in this town only found entertainment in each other, and even then that could get boring as well, depending on who your friends are and who you play with.

In this town there were three teenagers; two boys and one girl. These three had been friends for as long as anyone in the town could remember. Well, that is, if you could call the two boys friends. The boys usually found ways to make the other one angry, and they often had arguments. The girl is the only reason why the two aren't at each other's throats all the time.

One of the boys was named Mason, and he was always a kid who tried to be nice to people, but unfortunately, he has a short temper and is quick to get angry, and when that happens he often says things he regrets later. Mason has studied Pokemon battles for a long time now, and thinks he knows all he needs to know about Pokemon battles.

The other boy was named Leslie, and he was a young man who focused on the important things and seemed to have almost no time for fun. It's a surprise he has attracted the other two to become his friends considering his serious personality. He can also be seen as over confident in his abilities.

The girl was named Sierra, and she was often the peacemaker between the two boys. Whenever the two of them had an argument, she had to step in and make things right. She doesn't mind that her friends argue, and just says that they're boys being boys. She has a caring heart and treats the two boys like family.

Now the three teenagers were walking to Professor Birch's lab, walking in mostly silence until the Sierra had spoken up. "Can you believe we're getting our first Pokemon today?" the blonde asked.

Mason nodded with a small smile. "I know. Pretty crazy, huh? I can't wait to see what he has for us."

"I talked to the Professor a few days ago," Leslie said, not looking at his two other friends. "I think he said something about not being able to give us a Mudkip, Treecko or Torchic."

"What?" Mason asked, glancing over at Leslie as he did. "Why not? I was looking forward to picking a Mudkip. Those things are cool. Have you seen them before?"

Before Mason could continue talking about Mudkips, though, Leslie raised a hand to make him stop talking. "Birch has said that he couldn't find anymore after he had given them to some trainers a year or two back," he responded. "He's been trying to contact them to see if they could donate an egg or two, but they haven't called back."

"Man, that sucks," Mason muttered, obviously rather disappointed. Just his luck; he didn't get a Mudkip! All of the other pokemon probably weren't that good…

"Hey, at least we'll be surprised by what the professor offers us, right?" Sierra asked, noticing that Mason was upset. "We don't know what he'd give us, which leaves a sense of mystery to it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mason muttered, but he still didn't seem too happy about it.

The rest of the walk was in silence, but when they reached the front doors of the lab, Sierra wasted no time in opening up the door and stepping inside, Leslie and Mason following shortly after.

The lab was spotless. There were no stains on the walls or on the floor, and everything looked like it had been recently cleaned and organized. The only thing that stood out of place in the lab was a table in the middle of the room. There were three pokeballs on the table, and it didn't take long for the teenagers to figure out those pokeballs were meant for them.

"I'm glad you could make it," a friendly voice said and Professor Birch stepped out from behind a bookshelf, an open book in his hands. He put a bookmark between the pages and closed the book. "Now, gather around the table and I'll tell you what pokemon I have for you."

The professor didn't have to tell them twice, for soon after he said this the three of them were already around the table and waiting for what Professor Birch had to say next.

"So, you're getting your first Pokemon today," the Pokemon Professor said as he walked over to the table. "This is a big step in your life, you know. With a Pokemon you can do so much more. You can go out on adventures, battle gym leaders, become a Pokemon coordinator, become a professional breeder, or, like myself, you can become a professor. I wasn't able to get you three what I'd normally get rookie trainers, but we'll just have to make do with what we have.

The professor then picked up one Pokeball that had a sticker of a leaf on it and an S. "This is a male Seedot. The Acorn Pokemon." He put that one down and then picked up another pokeball, this one having a basic, blue ball sticker as a decoration. "This is a female Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon." He then picked up the last Pokeball, this one having a speaker sticker as a decoration. "And this is a female Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon."

After the professor put the last Pokeball down, he looked at the three teenagers. "Now, I want you all to pick carefully. These will not just be Pokemon you're picking, but your companions and friends. This is an important choice, and you should choose carefully."

Sierra nods and then looked at her two friends. "Who should pick first?" she asked.

Leslie looked at Mason and grinned slightly. "How about you pick first?" he asked. "I know you will put much...er, thought and consideration into it."

"Be quiet," Mason muttered before shaking his head and walking towards the table. Right, well, which one did he want? He didn't want Azurill as those seemed a bit weak and he wouldn't have the patience to train it. A Seedot would be a nice Pokemon to have, though. A Grass type is usually a good pick. Then again, that Whismur may also be a good choice.

Mason's hand hovered over the Pokeball for the Seedot, and then the one for the Whismur, and then it went back to the Seedot's Pokeball, and then back to the Whismur's Pokeball. It kept going back to one and then back to the other. One...to the other. One...to the other.

"Any day now, Mason," Leslie said as he pretended to yawn. "If you don't pick soon then I will."

"Shut up," Mason said with an edge in his voice as he then grabbed the Pokeball belonging to Whismur. "I choose this one.'

"Good choice," the Pokemon Professor commented. "I'm sure the Whismur will make a good pokemon."

"Hmm, unfortunate," muttered Leslie as he shook his head. "I was going to pick the Whismur as well. Oh well. If no one objects, I'll be picking the next pokemon."

When no one objected, Leslie walked over to the table and, without putting much thought into it, reached for the Pokeball that contained Seedot. With that said and done, he walked back to Sierra and chucked. "This is a very difficult choice for you."

Sierra smiled and nodded. "Well, jokes on you," she said as she walked over to the table and picked up the remaining Pokeball; the one that contained Azurill. "I actually got the one I wanted. That's more than you can say."

Leslie nods. "That is true," he said as he looked at the Pokeball in his hand. Well, Seedot wasn't his first choice, but he was sure he could make this work. With a bit of training and hard work, anything was possible.

"Would you want to give your Pokemon nicknames?" the Pokemon Professor asked as looked at the three trainers. "Giving your Pokemon a special name increases the bond between you, because you two share something special now."

Sierra nods and looked at her Pokeball. "I'm naming mine Azzy," she said before looking at the other two. "Are you guys going to name yours?"

While Leslie shook his head, Mason nodded as he stared at the Pokeball. He barely knew the Pokemon in the Pokeball, though, so he couldn't think of a good nickname. So, instead of deciding on a name now, he just shrugged. "I'll decide later."

Now that the three teenagers had their pokemon, Leslie looked at Mason and grinned. "Hey, Mason, I bet my pokemon is stronger than yours."

"You know, I never expected that coming from you," Mason said as he shook his head. "You don't seem like someone to boast. You're too serious for that."

"Oh, it's not boasting," Leslie said, taking a step closer to Mason. "I'm just telling the truth. I am stronger than you."

"Oh yeah? Want to prove it?" Mason asked, his short temper getting the best of him again. He was prepared to throw his Pokeball right now and prepare for a fight, but Professor Birch stepped in between them.

"Hey, now." the professor said as he looked at the two kids. "I don't want any fighting in my lab; I just had the place cleaned up."

"Alright professor," Mason muttered as he shook his head. And now Leslie had gotten them in trouble. He really hated the guy. Why did he still hang out with the guy? Probably because of Sierra. Yeah, that's probably why.

"Fine, then," Leslie said as he looked around at everyone in the room. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be going to train my Pokemon and get to know it better."

Leslie then walked out of the room, and Mason looked at Sierra. "Well, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to go home and show my mother my new Pokemon," she said with a smile as she held the Pokeball close to her. "I'm sure little Azzy would love to be part of our family. What about you?"

"I'm going to get to know my Pokemon better," Mason said as he stared at the Pokeball. He didn't know what the Whismur was going to be like, but hopefully they would get along. "I'll see you later, Sierra."

Once Mason had made it outside, he threw the Pokeball up into the air. "Alright, Whismur, come on out." The Pokeball opened up, a white light shot out of the Pokeball and made contact with the ground. Where the light met the ground, Mason's new Whismur stood.

The Pokemon, who was obviously shaking, looked around nervously. "Whis…?" she muttered before looking at Mason and jumping in surprise and even taking a step back. Oh! A human!

Mason looked at the Pokemon and noticed how nervous she seemed. Oh, well, that's not good. Maybe it's just because it didn't interact with many humans? Mason would slowly crouch down to get closer to the Whismur and give her a smile. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

The Whismur, though, covered her ears when her trainer began to speak. Ah, humans were noisy. They needed to be quiet! Loud noises were always so scary!

Mason frowned at this and shook his head. "Come on, I won't hurt you," he said as he stuck out his hand, most likely for a handshake if the Pokemon was willing to give it one.

Though the Whismur didn't react in the way Mason thought it would. Instead, as soon as Mason moved his hand over towards the Pokemon, the Whismur freaked out and ran away from her trainer, going towards route 101.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mason exclaimed as he ran after the Pokemon, but the Whisper Pokemon was apparently very fast, as she was able to easily outrun the trainer, running straight into the tall grass where she disappeared.

Mason stopped soon after he entered the route and looked around. "Oh, great, where did it go?" he muttered. Professor Birch would be very disappointed if he lost his Pokemon already, or if something bad were to happen to it. Mason needed to find that thing, and fast.

While Mason couldn't see his new Pokemon, he could definitely hear it after a few seconds of looking around. Suddenly he heard his Pokemon scream and he wasted no time in going towards the source of the noise.

Mason ran into the tall grass and past a few trees to find his Pokemon...running around in circles. Chasing after a Pokemon was a Zigzagoon, who did not look happy about the Whismur being there, and Mason doubted they were playing a game of tag.

Mason was rather upset about the situation, to be honest. This Zigzagoon was terrifying his Pokemon, and he was not going to take that standing down. So, Mason ran over towards the Zigzagoon. "You get away from her!" he shouted.

The Zigzagoon had stopped in it's tracks and looked at Mason. The overly aggressive Pokemon wasted no time in charging at Mason. Mason wasn't exactly the most agile person in the world, unfortunately, and the Zigzagoon tackled him, hitting him straight in the gut. This caused Mason to stumble back. Ow, okay, that hurt.

The Zigzagoon only glared at the trainer before preparing to tackle the human once more. Well, the Zigzagoon would have attacked the trainer, if he wasn't hit in the side from the Whismur he was chasing only a few seconds earlier. The Zigzagoon was hit so hard that his feet left the ground and he fler off to the right.

The Whismur stood there, staring at the Zigzagoon she just hit and was very surprised by what she did. She...she just hit it? Wow, she didn't think she had it in her. Whismur shook her head and focused on the Zigzagoon, who was starting to get up once more. Whismur knew she had to get rid of this thing, to protect her trainer.

The Zigzagoon charged at the Pokemon once more and Whismur resisted the urge to run. Instead, she moved her ear covers back to prepare for another pound. "Whis!" she muttered as she swung at the Zigzagoon as soon as it got close enough. The ear cover made contact with the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon's head, and once more it was sent flying, this time going backwards. The Zigzagoon hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground as it stopped moving. It fainted.

Whismur stared at the now unconscious Pokemon and could barely believe she did it. She...actually won a Pokemon battle...wow. Still shocked by what she did, she turned to face her trainer, who was holding his gut like he had a stomach ache, though it was probably because the Zigzagoon had tackled him.

:"You...you did good," Mason said with a smile as he gave his Pokemon a thumbs up. He slowly walked over to the Pokemon and crouched down to get closer to the Pokemon's eye level. "Hey, I think I have a nickname for you. You want to hear it?"

Hmm? A nickname? She was going to get a nickname? Curious, the Whismur gave a nod, followed by a quiet, "Mur, Whismur."

Mason nodded, a smile still on his face. "I'm thinking about naming you Bailey," he said. There was nothing much behind the nickname. It was just a spur of the moment thing. He wanted to give his Pokemon a realistic name, and Bailey just seemed to fit. "What do you think? Is it a good name?"

The Whismur stared at her trainer for a few seconds before slowly nodding. Bailey...Bailey...it seemed like a nice name. She could go with being called that.

Mason nods. "Right, well," he reached for the Pokeball for Bailey, which he had shoved into his pocket before running after the Pokemon. "Let's go home then, huh?" he asked.

Bailey nodded and returned to her Pokeball without hesitation. Now, with the newly nicknamed Pokemon back in her Pokeball, Mason began to make his way back towards Littleroot Town, a smile still on his face as he put the Pokemon in his pocket. He knew that if he could get Whismur to be a bit braver, they could make a wonderful team.


	2. Friendly Battles

It had been about three days since the incident with the Zigzagoon, and now Mason and his Whismur, Bailey have been getting close to each other. Well, close may not be the right word for it. It was more like Bailey could now take orders from her trainer, and wouldn't run away from him now. Battling was still difficult for the Whismur to do, but they were able to make some good progress with training out on Route 101.

Mason currently was in Littleroot Town, sitting up in his room and playing his Nintendo Wii. Bailey was currently in her Pokeball, and that was probably due to the loud noises coming from the T.V., as Mason preferred to keep it at a loud volume. Sure, it probably wasn't good for his hearing, but he didn't care.

The boy's room didn't have much to be desired, but that was basically due to the lack of decoration. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, his bed in the other corner, and a few plushies of Pokemon scattered around the room. They were all rather noticeable Pokemon, such as a Raichu, a Clefable and a Mamoswine, the later of the three being the biggest. Other than that, there really wasn't much in the room.

"Mason," the boy's mother called out, causing the boy to pause the game and listen to the rest of what she had to say. "We have a visitor here. He wants to talk to you."

Mason immediately grew curious. He? Who could that be. It could either be Professor Birch or...well, he hoped it wasn't Leslie. He didn't know why Leslie would come to his house, though. Maybe he had found some way to annoy him? Who knows.

"I'm coming, mom!" Mason called back as he quickly turned off the game system as well as the T.V. He then grabbed Bailey's Pokeball, just in case he needed to go out after talking to whoever was there, and then ran down the stairs. What he saw when he went into the living room, which was connected to his room via the stairway, he saw his blonde haired, blue eyed "friend" standing in the doorway of the front door to the house, an annoying grin on his face.

"Hello, Mason," he said, his grin only widening a small bit. Mason really wanted to wipe that grin off his face, but it was probably not the best thing to do right now, what with his mother watching the two boys interact and all.

"What are you doing here?" Mason said with an obvious edge in his voice which caused his mother to give him a look. Mason knew what that look meant: 'Be nice to our guest,' but he just couldn't find it in him to pretend he liked the guy right now.

"Well, Sierra wanted to go out and train Pokemon, and she invited me along. She told me to ask you if you wanted to come as well; said something about training as a group. Are you interested?"

Now, this was actually a difficult decision for Mason. It was either go out and hang out with Sierra, but be stuck with Leslie, or stay up in his room and play video games, but not be with his friend. It took a few seconds of thought, but eventually, Mason nodded. "Right, I'll come along."

Leslie nods. "Great, let's go," he said before turning around. Before walking off, though, he looked behind his shoulder and at Mason. "Sierra is already on Route 101, and we shouldn't keep her waiting." With that said, he walked off.

Mason sighed and shook his head before looking at his mother. "I'll be back later, mom," he said before running out the door as his mother said, "Bye! I love you!"

Mason didn't run all the way to Route 101, though. He slowed down to a walking pace once he had caught up to Leslie, and afterwards he tried to think of something to talk about. He really didn't know much about the guy, though, nor did he ever want to. It would be odd to talk in silence, though…

"So, how's your training been going?" Mason asked, as he couldn't find any other topic to talk about. That was the only thing he knew he had in common with Leslie; Pokemon.

"It's been going well," he said as he continued walking. His voice made him sound cocky, as usual. Maybe that was one of the reasons he didn't like the guy. There were probably more, but Mason didn't want to think about that. "Kola is doing very well."

"Kola?" The boy glanced over at his companion with a tilt of his head. "You named your Seedot Kola?" Well, he wasn't going to judge. You can name your Pokemon whatever you want as long as the Pokemon are fine with it, but he just found the name odd.

"Yes, I named him Kola," Leslie said, now putting his hands in his pocket. "I heard it was a type of nut in some regions of the word, and I thought it would fit my Pokemon. What did you name your Pokemon?"

"I named mine Bailey," Mason said, already expecting criticism from the guy. That was probably just because he always expected negative things from the guy, though.

Leslie would chuckle and shake his head. "Bailey?" he asked. "You named your pokemon Bailey? You know you're not naming a human, right?"

"I know, but I thought I'd give it an actual name, and not something like Kola." Mason was already preparing for an argument, but luckily, before Leslie could continue, they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey guys! Over here." The two boys looked to the side and saw Sierra, a bag slung around her shoulder, gesturing for the two of them to come over. Next to her was her Pokemon, Azzy the Azurill. The blue mouse was sitting right next to Sierra, watching the two boys with interest.

The two boys both walked over to Sierra, Mason giving the girl a wave. "Hey, Sierra," he said, a small smile on his face. Finally, someone he actually likes.

"Hey Mason," Sierra greeted back with a wave. "So, are you guys ready to do some training?"

Mason nods, and Leslie nodded soon afterwards. "I sure am," Mason said, that smile on his face growing slightly. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could have a Pokemon battle first; just to start things off," she said, looking down at her Azurill as she did. The mouse Pokemon looked rather indifferent about the idea of a battle, though. "Afterwards we could go train after we heal our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town. How does that sound?"

"Well, a battle would be fun," Leslie said, a grin on his face that showed he already thought he was going to win. Mason wanted to smack him right now, but he restrained himself. You can beat him in a Pokemon battle…

"Yeah, we could battle," Mason said, but not before taking a deep breath to calm himself, his eyes closed as he did so. He opened his eyes shortly after exhaling and gave Sierra a smile. "Let's get to fighting, then."

The black haired girl smiled and nodded. "Right. I want to go first, but who wants to battle me?" she asked, looking between the group as she expected one of them to volunteer. "The winner of this match fights the other trainer."

It took a few seconds for Mason to raise his hand and volunteer, but eventually he did. "I can fight you," he said.

Sierra smiled a bit wider and nodded. "Right, let's go!" she exclaimed as her Azurill rather calmly walked in front of her trainer, ready to fight.

Mason nods, taking his Pokeball out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the small device and it increased in size. "Go, Bailey!" Mason threw the Pokeball up into the air. The ball opened in mid air and a white light shot out of the ball and made contact with the ground. Bailey soon appeared where the light and the ground met.

"Whis?" Bailey muttered as they looked around before noticing Azzy. She took a step or two back before looking back at her trainer. She was supposed to fight this thing? Well, she could try, at least…

"Alright. Are both teams ready?" Leslie, who was standing off to the side, asked. When they both nodded and gave him a thumbs up, Leslie also nodded. "Right. Let the match begin!"

"Bailey, use pound," Mason said, making sure to watch his voice volume. If he got his voice too loud, he knew he'd surprise Bailey and scare the Pokemon. It was a rather delicate balance. If Bailey head anything too loud and got scared, she'd start crying, and she wouldn't stop for a long time afterwards.

Bailey nodded and then ran over to the blue mouse. She moved her ear cover back and swung it forward to hit the Pokemon. Bailey could hear the female human yell "Azzy, block it" just before the mouse brought up her tail.

The ear cover made contact with the blue ball and the mouse Pokemon went backwards due to the force of the attack. Azzy, though, moved so that she landed on her ball. The blue mouse bounced up into the air because of how bouncy her tail was. As Azzy fell back down to the ground, she opened her mouth and a jet of water shot out, hitting Bailey and making the Whisper Pokemon take a step or two back.

"Bailey, use Echoed Voice," Mason said. Echoed Voice was a move that was a bit difficult for Bailey to use. Whenever they tried it out, Bailey was on the verge of crying due to how her voice startled her.

Obvious reluctance was now present on Bailey's face as she inhaled air through her ear canals. She then screamed, letting out a loud "Whismur!" which caused Sierra, Leslie, and even Mason to cover their ears. Another side effect was, when Whismur used Echoed Voice, Mason had to cover his ears. It was too loud.

Azzy, however, couldn't cover her ears; she had no arms. She had to deal with such a loud voice, and it was absolutely deafening. How could this thing get that loud? "Azzy, use another water gun," she somehow heard her trainer say over the screaming Whismur. Once more the mouse opened it's mouth and shot water out at the Whisper Pokemon.

The water shot straight into the normal type's mouth, silencing the screaming and forcing Bailey to close her mouth. Almost immediately afterwards, she turned around and ran towards her trainer, coughing up water as she did.

Mason frowned at this and shook his head. Bailey wasn't doing too well, but he wasn't going down without a fight! "Bailey, use pound!"

Bailey, who honestly didn't want to run at the mouse, nodded and turned around. She then broke out into the fastest sprint her two foot tall body could make, and when she was close, tried to smack the blue mouse with her ear cover once more.

Though, once more, Azzy used her tail to block the attack, and, like before, it was sent flying into the air. "Use Echoed Voice, now," Bailey heard her trainer say. She didn't protest and inhaled air through her ear canals once more. She opened her mouth and screamed loudly once more, this time disturbing a few Taillow in the trees and causing them to fly off.

Azzy, who was trying to correct herself so she could fall on her tail, was surprised by the loud scream and was distracted from correcting herself. Because of this, instead of falling on her tail, she fell on her side. She tried to get up, but instead just stayed still, being unable to find the energy to get up.

"Azzy, return," Sierra said as she pointed the pokeball at the mouse. A red beam of light came out of the pokeball and enveloped the pokemon. A few seconds later, the red light was able to send the Pokemon back into her pokeball. Sierra moved some of her black hair out of her face and smiled at Mason. "Nice job, Mason. You fought well."

Mason nodded, a smile of his own on his face. "Yeah, thanks," he said before looking at Bailey, who was now going back to coughing up water. "Bailey doesn't look like she's in good shape, though."

"Oh, I can fix that," Sierra said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a potion. She looked at Mason and tossed it towards the boy. "Catch."

Mason barely had a chance to look up before potion hit him in the knee and fell to the ground. He crouched down and picked up the potion before looking at Sierra. "You could have given me a better warning."

Sierra giggled and shrugged. "Hey, I told you to catch. What more do you want?" she asked, though Mason could tell by the tone in her voice that she was only teasing him.

Mason shook his head before looking at Bailey. "This might sting a bit, but it will make you feel better, okay?" he asked, and the Whisper Pokemon nodded. Mason then started to spray the potion on any visible wounds on the Pokemon's body. Bailey flinched a small bit before relaxing, the potion almost immediately taking effect.

Leslie, who had been watching the whole battle as well as Mason healing his Pokemon, clapped after he was sure the show was over. "Bravo. Well done," he said with a grin. "Now, is it my turn to fight Mason?"

Sierra nods. "Yeah, it's your turn," she said before chuckling. "Clash of the frenemies." She walked off to the side and waited for the battle to begin. She knew this was going to be a heated battle, and she couldn't wait to see the results.

Leslie nods and then pulled out a Pokeball. He threw it up into the air and Kola came out of the Pokeball. The Acorn Pokemon came out of the Pokeball facing Leslie, but it quickly spun around to face Bailey, seeming rather energized and ready to fight.

"Okay, Bailey, you think you can do this?" Mason asked his Pokemon as he stood up. Bailey nodded and looked at the Seedot. It shouldn't be too hard...right? When Bailey nodded, Mason smiled. "Right, then get out there and show them what you can do."

"Whis," the pokemon said with a nod before taking a few steps towards Kola. Right, this should be easy. Just use pound a couple of times and it should be over. Nothing that difficult…

"Bailey, use pound," Mason said once again, though this time it wasn't necessary, as Bailey had already started running towards Kola. As soon as she got close enough to the Acorn Pokemon, she moved her ear cover back and then brought it forward, the Seedot not moving at all.

"Kola, use harden," Leslie said before Bailey was able to hit his Pokemon. Kola immediately stiffened up, increasing his defense as he did.

Bailey hit the now hardened Seedot and instead of the Seedot flying off, he stayed right where he was. Bailey's ear cover hurt, though. It felt like she hit a brick wall. Bailey took a step back and brought the ear cover to her mouth and began sucking on it, similar to how a baby would suck their thumb.

"Bailey, use Astonish," Mason said. This move was not as risky to use as Echoed Voice, thankfully, as this one didn't involve as much noise.

Bailey, after letting go of her ear cover reluctantly nodded and jumped at the Acorn Pokemon, shouting out "Whis!" as she did. Kola had taken a step back and flinched, thinking that Bailey was going to attack him.

Bailey didn't need to wait for her trainer to tell her what to do now. When Kola had flinched, Bailey had stepped forward and put both ear covers underneath the Seedot. Using as much strength as she possessed, she lifted the Seedot up into the air and tossed him behind her.

Kola was thrown through the air and landed right on his head. This didn't seem to have much of an effect, though, as the pokemon quickly got back on his feet and turned to face Bailey. Kola would begin to quickly spin around, and soon afterwards, glowing yellow seeds shot out of Kola and towards Bailey.

Bailey was not prepared for the attack, unfortunately, and instead of dodging it, she just stood there and was pelted by the seeds. She tried to run away, but it seemed that the Seedot adjusted it's aim everytime Bailey moved; the Whismur couldn't get away.

"Bullet seed?" Mason asked aloud. It wasn't supposed to learn that, was it? Now this just made things difficult. "How does it know Bullet Seed?"

"Seedot can learn Bullet Seed through breeding, Mason," answered Sierra, who was watching from the sidelines. Of course she had the answer. Sierra knew as much about breeding as Mason knew about battling, which was quite a bit. "Whatever Pokemon that Seedot had as a parent knew Bullet Seed, and it was passed on to Seedot."

"That would have been a good thing to know earlier," Mason said, taking a glance at Sierra as he did.

Sierra just shrugged. "Hey, I only figure out it had that move today. Don't get mad at me." She then gestured towards the battle that was going on, a small smile on her face. "By the way, focus on the battle. You won't win looking over here."

Mason binked and looked back at the two Pokemon to find Bailey running away from another Bullet Seed attack. This time, Bailey was having better luck dodging the attacks, and they were just missing the Whismur as she ran circles around the spinning Seedot.. The seeds travelled past the Pokemon to hit nearby trees and kick up some dirt, which was carried away by the wind.

Leslie, though, didn't seem to be as worried about the battle, as evident when he stopped looking at his Pokemon to look at Mason. "Your Whismur doesn't seem to be very brave, does it?" he asked, a grin on his face like always. "How do you expect to train that thing if it runs away when it takes damage?"

This comment really didn't sit well with Mason, and it didn't help his mood at all. He was taunting him. Leslie was actually taunting him right now, and it made him angry. His hands balled up into fist and he shook his head. "She's brave when she wants to be," he said before looking at Bailey. "Bailey, use Echoed Voice."

Bailey would stop running circles around Kola and turned towards the Acorn Pokemon. She opened her mouth, inhaled air through her ear canals, and began to scream once more. The trainers in the area, including Mason, covered their ears while the Seedot had to take a few steps back. Like Azzy, Kola didn't have arms to cover his ears. The only thing that helped Kola was that he had internal ears, and he didn't have any external ears to amplify sounds. The scream was muffled, but it was still loud.

"Now, Bailey, use Pound!" Mason yelled, having to scream over the noise Bailey was making. Though Bailey, afraid of another Bullet seed, was reluctant to follow her trainer's orders, but eventually she stopped screaming and rushed towards the Seedot. Before it cold start spinning, Bailey hit the Seedot with her ear covers. The Seedot didn't go flying, though; it stayed right where it was.

This made Bailey a bit confused, and nervous about being so close to the Pokemon. She wanted to get this thing away from her. So, Bailey started to hit the Acorn Pokemon over and over again, trying to send it flying away, but it didn't budge. Why wouldn't it move?

Mason, though, didn't seem to be worried about this. Hey, Bailey was beating the Seedot! They were going to win! Mason had looked at Leslie, a smile on his face. "I think you lost," he said. Maybe that would wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"And I think you're wrong about that," Leslie said, that grin still present on his face. He sounded so calm and confident, and the smile on Mason's face faltered. What? He was wrong? No, that couldn't be right. Kola wasn't even moving now. Leslie would then turn to his Seedot, Mason waiting to see what he had in mind. "Kola, use Bide."

Mason's eyes widened as he looked towards the Seedot, which was now glowing a light red color. This seemed to startle Bailey, as she had taken a step back. Suddenly, Kola tackled Bailey, and the Whisper Pokemon went flying backwards. Bailey flew straight into a tree and fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but she couldn't do it; she was too weak.

"Bailey!" Mason exclaimed before running over to his Pokemon. He crouched down next to his pokemon and stared at her. "You okay?" Of course, Bailey responded with a shake of her head. Right, okay, that was a stupid question. Mason sighed and put Bailey back in her Pokeball. Great, he lost to Leslie. He'd never hear the end of this.

Of course, it was a smart strategy; have Seedot stay planted into the ground so he didn't go flying. Bailey hit him plenty of times with Pound, and once Leslie thought Kola had taken enough damage, he used Bide. Mason should have figured out what was happening earlier, but he couldn't.

It was then that he started to hear clapping. Not the slow, sarcastic clapping that Leslie often did, but it was more like applause. Mason turned around to see Professor Birch, walking towards the three teens. "Nice job, you three. I am very impressed."

* * *

 **Okay, well, before this chapter gets too long I'm going to leave it here. Sorry about that, but I don't want there to be a stupidly long chapter. This will continue later. Besides, I think it's a decent stopping point. Also, this is my first time writing a Pokemon battle, and I'd love some feedback. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
